First Night Law
by pinkcat4569
Summary: CS AU, Emma and Killian are happily celebrating the last night before their marriage in their village. The evil ruler however, has a hideous surprise for them. All brides must spend their first night after the wedding with him. Will Emma have to surrender to his lust? What will Killian do? Will they and their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First Night Law

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, for adult material and situations, language. Nothing graphic or explicit

Description: CS AU, Emma and Killian are happily celebrating the last night before their marriage in their village. The evil ruler however, has a hideous surprise for them. All brides must spend their first night after the wedding with him. Will Emma have to surrender to his lust? What will Killian do? Will they and their love survive?

Pairing: Emma/Killian (Hook), David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Robin Hood, Captain Liam Jones

Author's Notes:

I saw a retelling of a legend on the American tv series "Mysteries at the Castle."

Here is the legend. An evil Lord ruled his village like a tyrant. The last straw came when he reinstated an old, barbaric law. All new brides would spend their first night with him, not the groom. When a priest objected, not only did the tord have him killed, but his body was publicly displayed. Marriages became somber affairs. One night the Lord welcomed the latest bride. She laid on his bed. He leaned over her and the bride stabbed him in the back. As the lord lay dying the bride pulled the veil off to reveal that 'she' was actually a man. The village rejoiced as the hideous First Night Law went back into history and the tyrant's rule was over.

I've put the characters of Once Upon a Time in the legend. There is no magic, no Storybrooke, no curse. It's set in a medieval village. Emma's parents are not David and Mary-Margaret. Killian is not a pirate, but he is a sailor. Emma has not had any children, so there is sadly no Henry. The Neal-Emma relationship did not occur. My evil duke is no one in particular.

I should also point out that the legend was during a time in which brides were expected to be pure before marriage. Also the legend could be perceived as sexist. These societal attitudes are addressed a bit in my story.

Three parts. 5782 words total. 2122 words this part.

The First Night Law

"A toast to the happy couple!"

"One last chance to run for it!" shouted David. His wife, Mary-Margaret elbowed him. David chuckled.

Killian laughed and shook his head. "I am not of limited intellect," he said, kissing his bride-to-be.

Emma smiled. "One last night and then I am Mrs. Jones," she said, her face absolutely shining.

"At last," he whispered, caressing her cheek and catching her lips for a deep, loving kiss. The tavern roared with cheers and loud shouts of approval.

"Drinks on the house!" cried Robin.

"You'll drive us into the poor house," complained Regina, scowling at her husband. She laughed though and joined in the toast to the couple.

Mary-Margaret hugged Emma. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you," said Killian, with a bow. "You and David are like family to Emma. I am honored to have your approval."

Emma nodded.

David smirked and crossed his arms. "You should have asked me for permission, come to think of it."

Emma scoffed, giving him a playful jab to the stomach. "Don't go overboard, Dad," she said with sarcasm.

Dave laughed. "OK, maybe I'm more like an older, wiser brother."

"Wiser?" asked Emma.

"What he means is that we love you both," said Mary-Margaret. She gave Killian a slight frown. "Although, I am concerned about you being at sea all the time."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Mary-Margaret," said Emma. "We've discussed it."

"You're giving up the seafaring life, Mate?" asked Robin.

Killian smiled. "I wish nothing more than to spend my days alongside my darling Emma."

Emma chuckled. "We just don't know where yet. Maybe I'll go to sea with him." She winked as his crew mates cheered their approval.

"Oy! If that comes to pass, she will be the lieutenant's wife!" he warned, but tossed them a teasing grin. "I caution you all to remember that."

The Captain of the ship laughed. "She will also be the Captain's sister-in-law. I will see that they treat her with all due respect and distance."

Killian threw Liam a little salute. "That is why I love you, Captain," he said as Liam laughed. "Regardless, I will accompany this lady wherever she shall go for the rest of her days." Emma beamed up at him.

"Aw," said the crowd as one.

"You could help me with the sheep," offered David, helpfully.

"Sheep?" asked a sailor, jeering.

"I could always use help in the pub," added Robin.

"Ooh, he could help me with the school!" cired Mary-Margaret.

Regina kept shaking her head. "He's a sailor! He doesn't know diddly about sheep or kids, and no, you aren't helping out here. As the tavern owner's wife, I don't need you underfoot."

"I wouldn't think of it," said Killian. "Besides, I am loathe to leave my beloved's side."

Emma laughed. "That's good, because I kind of like the idea of you helping me in the bakery for a while," she said. "Although, sailing to other lands, seeing other places does sound magical. Maybe we could even find a place where women rule."

The men scoffed while Mary-Margaret and especially Regina scowled.

Killian grinned and gave her a bow. "I assure you, I am quite content to yield to your authority, my Swan," said Killian. Emma giggled and rewarded him with a kiss.

The celebration picked up steam: ale flowed, people laughed and joked, couples then danced.

Suddenly though the good time was interrupted as trumpets drowned out the joyful sounds. The doors flew open and several black clad men charged inside. A hush fell over the celebration.

"Make way for the Duke!"

A pompous looking man in a sapphire blue coat with a long flowing train haughtily strolled in. He had long black hair worn in curls, fingers adorned with huge jewels, and an oily smile. "Well, don't mind me," he said with exaggerated cheer, "I've only come to offer my congratulations."

"I bet," mumbled Emma.

Mary-Margaret frowned at her and gave her a warning shake of her head. Emma tried to choke down all the insults she was thinking.

"Now, where is the beautiful bride?" asked the Duke His eyes went straight to Emma. "Ah, there she is. Aren't you stunning, my dear?"

Emma suppressed a frown and tried to smile.

The Duke went on, "As ruler, it is my duty and pleasure to keep appraised of my subjects' lives and happiness."

There were subtle guffaws and mumbles. The duke gave a subtle lowering of his eyes, quietly shushing them. He then looked at Emma again. KIllian gave a low growl as the duke's gaze lingered a little too long on certain areas.

The Duke then looked at the groom-to-be. For a second a glare of jealousy flashed across his face but he recovered quickly, adopting that haughty grin. "You sir, have captured quite a prize."

"I'm not a prize," Emma said, forcing a calm voice. She held the disgusting duke's gaze.

"Oh, I meant no slight," he said, smiling at her. "I only meant that you are a stunning vision of beauty."

"That she is," said KIllian, "but if that is all you see, then you have missed the entire picture that is Emma Swan."

Emma broke into a radiant grin, looking at him with deep love. KIllian smiled back, squeezing her hand tightly.

The duke stood still, offended by their devotion. "Hmm, as I said, I am here to give you my congratulations and blessing."

Emma rolled her eyes at KIllian who stifled a laugh, then she turned back to the Duke. "Thank you," she said, forcing sweetness and appreciation.

The duke nodded and bowed. "No thanks are necessary. You are my people," he said, as the crowd murmured with disapproval. "I love you all," he said, smiling. Guffaws and sneers sounded. The duke ignored them. "I am concerned however," he said, strolling Through the crowd. "Weddings, while joyous occasions, can hold much fear and doubt."

He stopped in front of the happy couple. He stared into Emma's green eyes. "It saddens me to think some of you may be...apprehensive."

She forced herself not to laugh rudely in his face. "Do not worry," she said. "I want nothing more than to be Killian's wife."

Killian smiled.

The duke studied her, then stretched his fingers out to touch her hair. Emma remained still and calm, but Killian's hand went to his sword.

He felt a firm tug on his arm as his brother whispered, "Easy, do not make things worse."

Killian took a deep breath and relaxed his arm, but his hand stayed beside his sword.

The duke smiled at Emma. "You are so young and innocent. I wish to help you and all other new brides as much as I can."

Emma gritted her teeth. "Thank you, but that is not necessary, your Lordship. Everything is in preparation. We are ready."

"Hmm, good, good," he said. He walked a few steps away. He stopped and turned. His eyes were dancing with excitement. This time when he looked at Emma, his tongue rolled onto his bottom lip.

"However, there is one thing that one cannot prepare adequately for," said the duke, as he gave Killian a wicked, cruel smile, "the wedding night."

Emma looked down, a blush spreading all over her body.

"That's not your bloody business," Killian snarled.

The duke glared at him. They stood silently competing in a stare off.

The ruler gave a tiny laugh. "As leader, it is my business, no, it is my duty to makes sure none of my treasured people enter into their...unions...unprepared."

A hush went over the crowd. If it was possible for many bodies to tremble at once, they were doing it now.

The duke clapped his hands and cleared his throat. "Now hear this," he said in a loud, clear, forceful voice, "From this moment on, it is law that all brides must spend their first night of wedded bliss with their beloved ruler," he said, pointing to himself.

Gasps and cries of outrage filled the pub.

Killian screamed. "You bloody devil!" He pulled his sword.

The duke's men reacted, pushing the vile ruler back and charging at Killian. "Stop!" cried Emma. She ran in front of Killian, protecting him with her own body. "Put the sword down," she said gently.

Killian shook his head.

"I don't want you dead," she told him.

He sighed and lowered the weapon.

"Yes, listen to the lady," gloated the duke. "After all, if you or anyone," he said, threatening the crowd, "try to resist this law, you will die." He laughed cruelly.

"We just won't get married," said Emma.

The duke advanced on her. "Now, now, that's no solution. Besides, your nuptials are already announced. I decree that once announced, no marriage may be postponed or cancelled," he said, toying with her hair, "on pain of death."

"You monsterous demon!" cried Killian, waving his sword again. Liam grabbed his arm and forced it down.

The duke smiled at Killian's rage. "Think, sailor. You fight me, you die. Best to give in," he said, smirking as he stared at Emma's chest. "I will give her back."

Killian roared. It took Liam, Robin and Little John to hold him back.

"You're disgusting," Emma said.

The duke shrugged. "It is law. I shall see you tomorrow night, my dear, after the festivities, of course. Do get some rest." He moved away.

Emma's face turned red with rage. "I'll die before I come to you!" Emma shouted.

The duke turned. "As you wish, my dear, but that would be quite a shame."

Mary Margaret ran forward. "Please, don't do this," she begged.

The duke smiled, barely looking at her. He raised his head to look at the outraged pub. "After tomorrow's nuptials, there are five more weddings scheduled." He gave a long, disgustingly cheerful laugh. "I will be busy."

Killian screamed, pushing at his friends as they held him back.

"Don't be so upset," the duke said. "You'll have her for a lifetime. I only want one night. Yes, I'll be first, but...perhaps I'll teach her a thing or two."

David rush forward and punched him. A guard punched him back.

"David!" screamed Mary-Margaret.

A second guard drew his weapon.

"No!" cried the duke. He rubbed his nose and laughed. "I'll let him have that one." He looked at the horrified and outraged crowd. "I warn you, any other such displays will be met with equal violence." He scoffed. "Actually, it will be 100 times worse."

He smiled. "I suggest that we all take some deep, cleansing breaths. After all it does take time to adjust to a new law."

"This isn't law," said Emma. She was steaming mad. "You're just another tyrant."

The duke smiled. "I cannot wait to see you in your wedding gown my dear. I hope there aren't too many buttons. I can be a bit of a butterfingers."

Killian screamed.

The duke laughed as he led his men out. Some of the guards looked sympathetically at Emma, the rest averted her eyes.

After they left the pub broke into chaos.

"No bloody, damn way in bloody hell!' cried KIllian. He was like a caged tiger, prowling the pub, throwing chairs and tables.

Emma tried to calm him. "We'll find a way out of this," she said, stroking his hair.

"Emma, you will not go to that man! I won't let you...with him!"

"Sh, of course not," she said, hugging and kissing him. "No man will ever touch me but you."

He sighed, rubbing his hands along her back. He was so shaken that he didn't realize how upset she was until a wet splash hit his shoulder. He pulled back. She was crying.

He gave a forced, but gentle smile. "No, my love, no one but me. We will find a way, you are correct."

She nodded as he wiped her tears.

"I say we leave," said Liam softly. "We'll sail you both away on our ship this very moment." His entire crew nodded in agreement.

"No, the duke would hunt us down," said Emma, "Or hurt the villagers."

David shook his head. His teeth clenched. "This is too much," he said, "that sorry excuse for a duke has gone too far."

Robin nodded. He sighed. "This is bad, for all the couples who wish to wed." He gestured to the crowd. Several young women were crying and shaking in the arms of their future grooms. Each man looked angry enough to kill.

"The man is vile," agreed Killian. "He has no morals, no honor. He must be stopped."

Emma nodded.

"I fear that this will not be a very merry wedding," observed Little John sadly.

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Update: In the summation of the legend in the last part, this site omitted some words from my original document. It's really weird. The sentences should have read. "As the Lord lay dying, the bride pulled off the veil to reveal that 'she' was actually a man. The village rejoiced as the hideous first night law went back into history and the tyrant's rule was over." It should be fixed now. Sorry about that. Thank you to the guest who pointed it out.

1929 Words this Part

Part Two

That evening Killian and Emma sat in the small living space above her bakery. "I have to go to him."

"No! I will not let you, Emma!"

She looked at him. The tears were gone, replaced by sheer determination. "I'm going to stop him. I'll kill the duke."

He looked shocked for a moment. He took her hand. "My love, you are no killer. I will do it."

She shook her head. "No. He's guarded. You'd never get in. Not only can I get in his castle I can get close."

Killian flinched. "I do not want you that close."

She smiled sadly. She touched his cheek. "It's the only way, Killian. I can do it. I have to, not just for me, but for all the other young women."

KIllian sighed. "The choice to end another life is no small decision love, not even a life as deplorable as the Duke's."

"I don't make that choice lightly, Killian. I don't see any other way. This is just the latest and worst of his atrocities against us."

"I know, my love, but it's too dangerous. Perhaps…"

"What?" she asked, her eyes glowing in the candle light.

"The duke is expecting a bride. Brides wear veils." His eyes twinkled.

She scoffed. "What? You want to dress up in my wedding outfit?"

He raised an eyebrow as he smiled and nodded.

"Killian that won't work!"

He jumped of the small sofa and ran to the bedroom. He took the gown from where it hung and held it to him. "Hmm, I am a bit tall. We shall have to have it mended or my ankles may give away the whole ruse."

"Yeah, that's what will give up the fact that you're a man," she said rolling her eyes. She took her gown from him and hung it back up. "That is a ridiculous plan."

"I can make it work!"

"Killian, no! You'll get killed. It makes much more sense if I do it."

He sagged his shoulders.

She gently laid her hand on his and pulled him to sit with her on the bed. "I know you're worried. I know you want to protect me, but think, Killian. My plan has the most chance of succeeding."

"I do not know, Emma."

She raised her eyebrow and gave a teasing grin. "Oh, you don't? I can fend for myself quite well, thank you very much."

She pulled him into a hug. As he relaxed into her arms, she flexed her muscles quickly, used the strength in her back and flipped him over her side and onto the bed, flat on his back.

He laughed as she gazed down smugly. "Remember the first time you got a little frisky?"

He nodded. "I do indeed. That was the first time you bested me."

"I can do this, Killian."

"I believe you, my love. I just...I do not want you anywhere near that man alone. It simply causes me great pain to see you in this situation."

She sighed and kissed him. "I know. It causes me pain too. I promise, no matter what, he won't touch me."

He stroked her hair. "Just come back to me, Emma. I love you."

"I love you."

The morning dawned fresh and new. The village however felt like one giant funeral parlor. Everyone knew Emma and loved her. The knowledge of what the duke planned for her that night saddened and angered every single villager.

Nevertheless, the wedding would go on. Emma held off tears the entire morning. She looked at the gown with disgust. It was a tainted symbol of the duke's lust and now she was going to use it in the commission of a murder.

She sat still, like a zombie as Mary-Margaret curled her hair.

Regina walked into Emma's home, carrying a large bottle. "If you don't need this, I certainly do." She poured Emma a glass. "I don't even care that Robin is giving half our stock away free this morning."

"I'm sorry to cause everyone such grief," Emma said sadly. She took a large sip of the whiskey.

Mary-Margaret grabbed her head and turned her so she looked in her eyes. "Don't you dare," she said. "This is not your fault! You are marrying the man you love, no evil...tyrant...is going to stop that, do you hear me?"

Emma blinked back tears. "You're right."

"What...um, are you going to do about...tonight?" asked Regina.

Emma took a deep breath. She couldn't tell anyone her plan, not even Mary-Margaret or David. Only Killian could know. It wasn't just to protect herself and her future husband, but she worried about reprisals to innocent people.

"I'm not thinking about that now," she said. "I'm marrying Killian. That's all I want to think about."

Mary-Margaret smiled and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "That's right, so let's get you ready."

Emma nodded. "Yes, let's."

A short time later, Emma strolled down the village street to the church. She felt like she was walking to her death, not to be joined with the man she loved. Everyone seemed to be out, lining the way. They looked sadly at her. Some women actually cried.

A few of the smaller children who didn't understand the heinous new law waved and shouted excitedly. She was grateful for these few expressions of joy. She smiled at them and waved back.

As she neared the church she saw the duke's carriage. Her knees buckled.

"Hey," said David, grabbing her arm. "Steady, we don't want you going face down in the dirt."

She gripped his arm more tightly. "Right. I'm glad you're here."

"It's my honor to be the one walking you to Killian."

She looked up at him and managed a smile, but tears started to come down.

"No, none of that. It's all going to be fine."

She nodded, but couldn't shake the doubt. She eyed the coach as they walked closer. "Of course he'd come. He wants to remind me of tonight."

"We agreed, no thinking about that until after you're a married woman. We will figure something out. I won't let you...well, you know. I'll kill the bastard first."

She sighed. "You can't. He'll kill you and then Mary-Margaret. This is my problem."

"Emma…"

"You're right, we're not thinking about that now. I'm getting married," she said as they stepped into the church.

The small village church was packed. Again, it sounded more like a sad occasion than the happiest day of a woman's life. There were loud cries and wails. They hushed when the bride walked in.

Emma searched for Killian, and when her eyes fell on him the dread left her heart. She burst into a wide smile. He looked so handsome in his Naval uniform. Beside him stood Robin. Across from him were Mary-Margaret and Regina. Liam Jones in his Captain's uniform stood in the center.

Killian smiled widely as Emma began to walk toward him. She got halfway when a trumpet sounded. She looked toward the noise. The duke stood beside his trumpeter, smugly smirking. He made a half-hearted attempt at an apologetic smile, like the trumpet sound was an accident.

Right.

Emma turned away and shook her head. Killian, he was all that mattered. She focused on him. She saw the vein on his forehead throbbing, and the way his eyes shot sideways glances at the duke. She kept a calm, steady gaze on him. Finally the vein soothed back into his skin and his eyes held hers. His happy, joyful smile returned.

It was just him and her, pledging their lives to each other. The duke be damned.

She and David reached the end of the aisle. He put her hand in Killian's and gave him a brotherly pat on the back.

Liam smiled at them both and began the ceremony. There were a few stifled sobs but Emma focused on the fact that she was becoming Mrs. Jones.

They said their vows and kissed long and passionately. She looked into his eyes and felt no pain, no fear in that instant. He was hers and she was his and that was all that mattered. He took her arm and proudly walked with her down the aisle as husband and wife.

They met their friends and family at the pub. The atmosphere was a little better, especially once the drinking and eating began. Emma danced with Killian and tried to push the coming evening to the back of her mind.

It wasn't easy. The duke seemed to poise himself where she looked. He smugly smiled, licking his lips and looking at her chest. Man, she wanted to smack his face or speed up events and plunge a knife into his chest right then and there.

She cut the cake with Killian and threw the bouquet. A little girl of about ten caught it and Emma swore the duke looked disappointed. 'No,' she thought. 'You will not prey on any other girls, not while I live.'

They partied into the evening. The duke stayed. When Killian and Emma began to leave, he caught her arm. "Sorry, Mrs. Jones," he said with a sneer, "but you will not be alone with your husband until, well, you know."

"Give this horrible notion up," said Captain Jones. "I urge you to think of what you're doing."

The duke laughed. "Oh, I promise I can think of little else."

Killian's face turned red and he stepped forward, but Emma pulled him back. "We will not disobey."

The duke looked surprised. "Well, good! My men will accompany you home. I shall go to my own humble abode and...prepare. I will send my carriage for you in one hour. I advise you to be on time or..." He looked at Killian and smirked. "I shall have other men entertain your husband while you are...away. It would be a shame for you to become a widow the same day you become a wife."

Killian growled, but again Emma restrained him. "I will see you at the appointed time."

The duke grinned like he had stolen all the candy in the realm. He probably had. "Excellent." He turned to the crowd. "I bid you all a good night." He looked at Killian. "I certainly will be having a good one." He laughed cruelly and left the pub.

"Emma, no!" protested Killian

She sagged into his arms. "What else can I do?"

"We'll think of something!" cried David. "You can't...go to him!"

Emma simply shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

The tavern was flooded with more protests and shouts. The duke's men hushed them. One turned to Emma and bowed. "I am very sorry, Mrs. Jones," he said with reverence.

She nodded. She looked at the other men in the duke's service who surrounded Killian. "Be careful with him," she said. "Don't let him do anything stupid."

They each nodded with sad looks. She kissed Killian long and hard, like she'd never get another chance. "I love you."

He unashamedly shed several tears. "I love you."

She stroked his cheek and he touched his forehead to hers. Finally she pulled away and left with her half of the men. Mary-Margaret ran after them. "I am not letting you stay with her unchaperoned!"

The lead man turned and looked insulted, then his face softened and he bowed. "Of course not, thank you for offering."

She stood, a little surprised by the compassion, but she nodded and took Emma's hand and they walked to Emma's house.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

1760 Words

Part Three, Conclusion

An hour later, the duke held the door to his chambers open as his visitor walked in. "Hello my dear," he said, bowing.

Emma walked slowly inside. The room was decorated in the finest furniture and linens she had ever seen. It might of well have been as bleak and cold as a tomb, however.

She stood still as the duke ran his eyes all over her. She cast her eyes down, shuddering at his attention. She felt like vomiting. She willed herself not to shake, not to cry. Finally she looked up and stared defiantly at him.

He smiled and walked toward the fireplace. He stopped in front of a large table.

"Let us start with some champagne," he said, picking up a bottle. He popped the cork and poured a glass. He offered it to her but she shook her head.

"No? Very well," he replied, downing the glass himself. He then picked up a plate. The food was so fine and extravagant that Emma didn't know what most of the dishes even were. He smirked wickedly at her. "Have something. We will need our energy, after all," he said cruelly.

She stifled a sob and shook her head.

He sighed. "I've tried to be coureous," he said, setting down the plate. "I had thought to remove some of the...trauma for you."

She scoffed.

He glared at her. "Fine. If you want to make this unpleasant, we can. Lie on the bed."

Her entire body shook. She almost stumbled several times as she crossed the large room. The short walk seemed as long as a several day trek. It was as painful as walking over shattered glass..

She felt sick as she sat on the red and gold bed. She blinked back tears.

"Wait."

For one brief, desperate moment she thought the nightmare was going to end. Perhaps even he wasn't this depraved.

"Remove the veil," he said coldly.

Her heart felt like stone. Why had she dared to hope? Now she felt worse, like she was drowning.

"It was not a request," he said, lunging forward and wrenching the veil off. Several strands of hair came off with the comb.

Emma yelped and held her head.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Do as I say or there shall be pain."

She glared at him with raw, red hatred. If she had any doubts of her plan, she was now reinvigorated and even more determined. Some human beings did not deserve life.

"Now you may lay down."

She kept his gaze as she stretched backwards onto the bed without another word or sound.

The duke smiled. "You are beautiful." He said, moving toward her. "That damn sailor is lucky." He licked his lips. "Now though, I shall have my taste."

He bent over the bed, as he leaned over her she could smell his overpowering cologne.

She felt his body heat and heard his ragged, excited breathing.

She moved her left arm down her side. She needed to get into her stocking. She pulled both her legs up.

"Yes, good girl!" he cried, laughing with glee. "I knew you actually wanted me. All women are teases."

She choked down the rising bile in her throat as his fingers caressed her thighs. She felt the cold steel in her fingers. Before he knew what was happening, Emma grabbed the knife and stabbed with all her might into his back.

He howled in pain. He tried to pull away but Emma held firm, pushing the knife in as far as she could.

"Your unjust, murderous, and lecherous reign ends now," she told him, looking him in the eyes. "I am the wife of Killian Jones, a man a million times your superior. I will never betray my love for him."

She thrust one more time and watched as the life bled out of him. She then rolled him off her.

She stood, shaking and panting. Blood covered her wedding gown. She dropped the knife and ran to the door.

It opened.

She'd been discovered, caught in the act.

She froze.

The door opened wider and a tall figure in white entered.

Both of them stood still, staring.

"Bloody hell, I'm too late."

"Killian?"

The figure nodded.

Despite all she'd been through, she laughed. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Obviously it's my wedding dress," he said, lifting the veil.

She howled with stress-induced laughter and ran into his arms.

He hugged and kissed her. He saw the red on her gown and looked to the bed.

"I did it," she said solemnly.

"Aye."

They stood silently for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I took a life, Killian."

"That monster did not deserve the gift of living."

"I know, but…"

He hung his head. He looked at her. "Did he…"

A tear ran down. "He touched my thighs," she said.

He stared, simply frozen. "Your thighs?"

She nodded, hanging her head in shame. "I had to get the knife hidden in my stocking and I needed a distraction so when he touched me I didn't try to stop him, but I swear it was only the outside of my thighs and just the tips of his fingers and it wasn't very long and then I, well, stabbed him."

He stared a moment longer then laughed, not cruelly but with relief as he took her into his arms. "It's alright."

"It isn't. I made a promise and broke it. I let him touch me."

"Only on the thighs, yes?"

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed her. "I forgive you."

She cried in his arms, releasing all the tension, shame, and fear. "We can't stay here."

"No, my love, we must get to the ship. Liam and the crew are ready to sail away."

They ran out of the castle. "Where are the guards?" she asked.

He shook his head. They ran through fields and into the village. The streets were packed. The villagers were dancing and shouting with joy.

"Emma!" cried David. Mary-Margaret ran to them and hugged both Killian and Emma.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"The duke is dead."

"Yeah, I know," she said, gesturing to the red on her dress.

"Oh, Emma, your gown is ruined."

Emma looked dumbstruck. "Mary-Margaret, I killed him!"

"I know," her friend said sadly. "Everyone knows. It's ok, no one blames you. You've freed us. Yes, it's horrible that a life was taken, but sometimes...for the greater good, it's the only way."

Emma sighed. "That's what I decided, but.." she looked at the partying. "It's just wrong."

David took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.. "He was cruel, Em. You were just the latest and you wouldn't have been the last."

"I know."

KIllian looked at the celebration. "I am curious. How did you learn of his passing so quickly?"

"Yeah," said Emma. "We came straight from there."

David pointed to the duke's carriage, filled full of his former men, all of whom were partying and drinking with the rest of the village. "They brought us the news and they borrowed the duke's transportation to do it. They're free from that monster now too."

Emma and Killian went to her place so they could both change. They came out and greeted the villagers. The party turned from celebrating a death to properly and joyously celebrating a new marriage. Many other marriages could now take place without the horror of the First Night Law.

The party wore on. Emma had briefly lost track of her husband. She found him sitting with a group of guards. "So you're tired of me already."

He looked up, his expression instantly glowing. "Hardly, my darling," he said, pulling her into a hot kiss. "You were busy with Regina and the other women. I took this moment to thank some friends."

She eyed the men. "Friends? Really? Now you're friendly with the duke's men?"

"His former men, Love," Killian corrected. "I owe them much. The ones guarding me not only looked the other way so I could attempt your rescue but they procured my wedding dress."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Did you hear what some of the villagers are saying? How they're distorting the truth?"

KIllian smirked slightly. "I did and I swear that I had nothing to do with it."

She rolled her eyes. "It's just typical. I'm the one who stained my hand with blood. I committed the sin of murder but they're twisting it because I'm a woman and a woman can't murder."

"Emma, stop calling it murder."

She sighed. "It was," she said weakly. She took a deep breath. "Father Tuck has offered his counsel, to help me come to terms with what I've done."

"It's a good idea, Love." They walked back to the bakery and sat at an outside table. He sighed as he held her hand. "You know that I have taken lives as well." She nodded. "It helps to unburden your heart. I think speaking with the Father is an excellent first step."

"It is." She said. She leaned into his side. "Thank you."

"What else were you saying? Something is typical because you're a woman?"

She growled. "They're turning the cold, unpleasant truth into some sort of heroic, stupid tale!"

"Oh, that is your concern."

"Yes. It's not heroic to kill someone."

"No, however I do regret that the 'hero' of the story is no longer a beautiful yellow-haired woman with an incredible mind and iron will but is now…"

"You in a wedding dress."

He laughed. "Let history remember it this way if it must. I am content to live a long, happy life with my rebellious Swan. "

"Even though I did what I did?"

"You accept me for the things I have done."

She nodded and gave him a soft, thankful smile. "I do."

He gave her that light, teasing grin. "I shall even be happy to follow your orders in the bakery." She laughed. "I vow to you, Emma, I will strive each and every day to make our lives happy."

She smiled sweetly, her eyes filled with love. "I vow it too." They leaned in and kissed. She blushed as she looked at him. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "I'd like to spend my first night with my husband.."

He broke into a happy smile. "As you wish," he said. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and walked with him into their home to begin their new life.

The End


End file.
